darkestshadowfandomcom-20200213-history
Eggman and Curtis
Scrapped theories This is a theory passed by on January 25, 2015 about a theory of the outcome of what Curtis and Eggman are Theory #1 The first theory is how Eggman can possibly be the future version of Curtis. Throughout most of his life, Curtis has always been obsessed with mustaches. It was a strange addiction that he was good at hiding, but he only told a few people. He always tries to concoct chemicals that speeds up the growth or rapid facial-hair growth. He tried using these on himself, but it never seemed to work out in the end... At the time, Curtis and Sonic were pretty well acquainted with each other;talked a lot and spent time together. Sonic spills a beaker full of Nair Hair Removal and it went alll over his hair. Trying to clean it up, he runs too fast, and knocks over all of his facial-hair enhancers on his face, making him grow a gigantic mustache. It happens to be so big, that it covers his vision, so he has to wear a pair of pince-nez glasses to see without it getting in the way, As if things couldn't get any worse, he tries to run and get scissors... but ends up punching him in the nose, making it turn big and red. And for becoming fat..... he just ate a lot, which gave him the lifelong nickname;Eggman. Curtis was mocked in school for his hysterical appearance. He was so embarrassed about what the hedgehog has done, he legally changed his name from Curtis VonSnapper to a name that was.... fitting and unique:Ivo Robotnik. He swore revenge on Sonic for what he did, so he worked hard to learn how to build machines, until he had the smarts to build a time machine to travel back in time and get his revenge on the hedgehog for what he done to him. Theory #2 The second theory explains how Curtis is the son of Eggman. Eggman, because of his ridiculous appearance, never found love. He wanted to go to a party to have fun and take a break from being an evil genius, but he had to think of the type of party who wouldn't fear him:A drunkard party. Everyone there would be drunk and not care if he was an evil genius. At the time, Eggman was only twenty-eight, and still hefty as ever. He went to the party and nothing went wrong. Eggman even found drunk love at first sight with a beautiful woman named Elina. She was drunk, so she didn't care. After four hours, it was two thirty AM, and Eggman was more drunk than everyone else combined at the party. So was Elina. Elina went home with the egg shaped figure to his laboritory. The two then had drunk sex;full on and unprotected. However, the next morning, when they both weren't drunk, Elina woke up in horror about what she saw, and tried to find her way out for about ten minutes until she found the door. One week later, she felt some really weird feelings and went to a doctor. She then received a pregnancy test and she was positive for it. The baby that she had nine months later from her and Eggman could have been Curtis. Actual story From another universe, Curtis was raised to be completely different. He was a brilliant scientist, receiving a Ph D from the Massachusetts Institute of Technology. However, he was mocked for his terribly egg-shaped body, when he said he wanted to build an empire. Although people agreed with his viewings, the world in that reality was so cruel;no one wanted a ruler that obese. Being a brilliant inventor, he wanted to hop to a different reality. A reality where he can accomplish his goals. Sonic's reality. But before he did that, he had to look much more menacing... well in his way;wearing sunglasses with an overly large mustache was very menacing to him. It took him years to make, but when he turned 38, he finally invented the machine. He stepped through it and started to get to work. His plans were always foiled by a certain blue hedgehog named Sonic, making the two mortal enemies. When Curtis was in the 7th grade, Eggman finally met him and made it his goal to destroy him;for there can only be one Curtis VonSnapper and he doesn't want him growing up differently. Trivia * The two represent both sides of the brain ** Eggman represents the left side;intelligent, logical, focusing on facts ** Curtis represents the right side;artistic, positive, creative